


Illusion Of Choice

by eightypolyblanks



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: Parvati Holcomb finally meets Junlei Tennyson, the love of her life, perpetually setting their date in motion. Her Captain's unrequited love for her sets off a horrible discovery of the Captain's true nature for Parvati and a foreboding fate for Parvati's love life.
Relationships: The Captain/Parvati Holcomb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Illusion Of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for The Outer Worlds, in particularly the quests 'Come Now the Power', 'Drinking Sapphire Wine' and 'Don't Bite The Sun'.

Parvati Holcomb gripped onto the handle of her wrench tightly. Her knuckles were already turning white, her palms leaving prints of sweat on the handle as she followed the visitor behind.

"H-hey... what are you going to do..?" Parvati timidly raised her concern towards her companion who did not stop nor slow down in heading towards the Saltuna Cannery.

"Settle the problem, once and for all." She said without turning back. That affirmative voice kickstarted Parvati's worries again, more problems forming in her head than there are solutions.

It was not entirely her fault, though. Parvati knew deep down that there was no way she would be able to work at Edgewater for the rest of her life. She just was not born for it, having read and heard the tales and stories of adventures, especially of her dreams of meeting Junlei Tennyson, Parvati knew that there was a life out there then tending to cogs and screws in the garage of a washed up, Saltuna producing town. So when she saw her and heard about het ship, she thought she would finally make her decision. A decision of her own. Parvati offered her services to her as a means to get out of Edgewater.

She was so charming and intriguing at first. She often questioned about Parvati's life, and slowly, Parvati found herself opening up to her; from when she was a child to her sexuality. For the first tine in her life, someone was willing to listen to her talk, than the frequent listening she has to do in town.

Parvati has much to learn from her when they travelled around Emerald Vale. The visitor mowed down marauders and beasts effortlessly, and every battle ended in her checking in on Parvati, and she simply shrugged off the little injuries that she sustained. Parvati was not sure how to handle the affection and the attention, for she was treated like a tool than a human while working at Edgewater, but she was grateful.

Time spent with her shows the visitor's personality, and Parvati found her companion rather erratic. She was capable of mercy and compassion, but she is as quick to bashing a man's head in or fill them with lead should she find them not to her liking. It was a wonder for Parvati how she was able to survive with her companionship for so long. She was not in any liberty to speak up, for her fear of abandonment, and putting her back at the cannery where she would work to her death.

Parvati knew the visitor had made up her mind when she travelled quickly from the botanical labs to Reed Tobson's office. Her heart was thumping faster than any mechanical machine she has seen, and it only quickened as the elevator made its way up.

The visitor stepped out of the elevator and right in front of Reed's desk. He stood up and welcomed the visitor back with open arms, knowing that the Edgewater was now flowing with power.

"This is a fine day, friend. Power flows through our town like a cool stream of water."

It had been quite some time since Parvati saw Reed in such high spirits.

"I trust Adelaide's people have seen their way to reason. So, when can I expect them back at their posts?"

"I spoke to Adelaide. She won't come back as long as you're here."

Reed shook his head. The smile vanished in replacement of a frown.

"Then we are at an impasse. Stewardship of this town has been entrusted to me by Spacer's Choice. I am not perfect. I have made my share of mistakes. But I have done my best for this town."

The visitor smiled. "A change of leader ship might be what this town needs."

Reed Tobson's anger was fueling by the minute. Parvati could tell. She experienced it first-hand after all.

"I am a Spacer's Choice man. My father was a Spacer's Choice man. Edgewater may not look like much to some buttoned-up freelancer, but it is my home."

There was a brief uncomfortable silence within the tension in the air. Then, she sighed.

"Well, I tried."

Parvati watched in horror as the terrifying scene unfolded in front of her. Before anyone could react, loud gunshots filled the room, smoke emitting from her handgun; the last thing Reed ever saw before he collapsed onto the ground with a bloodied hole in his head. The two guards by Reed's side tried to retaliate, but they never stood a chance against her. One, two, and they dropped to the ground like rags. Something stirred and nudged within Parvati, screaming at her to run, yet she found herself rooted to the ground. It took awhile, but Parvati managed to find her voice.

"A-Are you out of your mind? You just - you just killed him." Parvati found herself caught between her words.

The visitor blinked as she stared at her blankly. The blood on her face did not help to justify the actions she just did. "What are you getting upset for? I just did you a favor!"

"A favor? You just made me an accomplice to murdering my boss!"

Parvati's legs sprang to life. The necessary to get out of the scene was alarming at that instance. She found herself breathing with difficulty. "I can't- I need to leave. I need to get away from here. I need to get away from you." She could not even believe her own voice. Parvati tried to make a break for it, but the visitor swiftly and forcefully grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to a halt.

"Reed was treating you like garbage. I was protecting you." There it was again, that voice that she always used on Parvati, so gentle and passionate, luring her back to her. Parvati never found herself so appalled in her life, her tone and justification such a huge contrast to her actions. No one has ever gone through such lengths for her that Parvati could not make any sense of it.

"You killed Mr Tobson for talking down his nose at me? You got a real twisted sense of chivalry, you know that?" By now she has both her hands holding onto Parvati's arms. Parvati could feel herself shivering in her hold, her fear not dissipating even the slightest bit at her companion right in front of her, her eyes piercing right into Parvati. She was not sure if it was to calm her down or keep her from running away, but she has to at least return to her senses. It is clear to her that she still wants her around, given her 'justified' actions and that she was still alive. The fear of that woman holding her murdering anyone else, or possibly going on a genocide overwhelmed any train of thoughts that she had.

"Let's just... let's just move on. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you loose upon the vale, unsupervised." Parvati held her breath as those words came out of her mouth, expecting the worst from the visitor. Instead, her grip on her loosened. She simply nodded, picked up Reed's belongings before they went on their way. Parvati could still see the bodies and spattered blood from the corner of her sight, but she chose to look away.

Her memories of what happened in Reed's office was further buried and vanished momentarily the moment she saw the visitor's spaceship. Like a child's first time in a toy store, she began scrutinizing every nook and cranny of it, her brain going into an overdrive with information of its mechanical specifications overflowing. Parvati could barely gather her bearings together before she exploded in an excitement. This was her chance. Her chance to get away from it all, and explore the stars as she wished. To be on a real ship as she dreamed and more than just a mechanic in a small town.

"I want to ask you something - and you can day no - but, can I come with you? I could tend to your engine. I know my g-valves from my catalyzers, and I can keep your ship singing." She was requesting as sincerely as she could from the bottom of her heart. "And if you ever need a pair of eyes watching your back, I can do that, too. What do you think?"

She smiled and placed her hand on Parvati's shoulder.

"I'd be glad to have you along. Pick a cabin, it's yours."

* * *

Parvati stared at the ceiling of her cabin in her bed. Her mind wandered through the experiences she had before she board the ship. Growing up as a child with her father, reading countless of stories on star voyages, working as a mechanic in Edgewater... and now she is a crew member. On a real spaceship named the 'Unreliable', but an authentic spaceship nonetheless. Embarking towards a new unseen destination. With a Captain. It all felt unreal. Too good for Parvati to believe, but there she was. She should be feeling happy, but there was an unshakable discomfort for her stirring within her. Her mind briefly flashed back to what happened at Reed's office, and quickly she shut her eyes and shook her head.

'There was probably no other choice' Parvati thought to herself. Besides, the Captain was simply just protecting her, there was no harm to that, right? Parvati could not help but let her mind wander until a knock came from her cabin, snapping her back to reality. It was the woman whom she now calls her Captain. The Captain herself have come to check up on the mechanic. They were arriving on Groundbreaker.

The Colony Ship was mesmerizing itself, but even more so on the inside. Neon holograms of Spacer's Choice advertisements plastered the interior, illuminating the promenade with bright colors. Parvati had only heard the details from stories and someone else's experiences, but to capture it with her own eyes was a whole different experience.

Perhaps the highlight of their tour there was meeting the light of her life, Junlei Tennyson, the engineer-turned-captain of the Groundbreaker itself. She was just a little taller than her, and when she first saw her, her face was charred in coal. She recognized the smell of the tar on her, and for a moment she felt like she was back at home. Once the Captain was done speaking with her, Junlei's attention turned to Parvati. Only when she realized that she had Junlei's absolute attention did her heart started pounding at her chest, her face flushed and heated hotter than the engines of the Groundbreaker.

" 'Parvati', is it? That's a lovely name. What can I do for you?"

"I was just thinking, I haven't got much experience working with actual-real spaceships, Miss Junlei- uh, Chief Junlei?" That was the best start Parvati could come up with, and it was not getting any better for her.

"Junlei is fine."

Parvati swallowed. "Hah, okay. Since you run a whole space station, I was wondering if, well, maybe you could teach me some things? I could message you later, maybe?" She swallowed again right after. Has she come off too direct? Junlei could be a busy woman after all, and to entertain her of all people-

"I'd be happy to make the time, Parvati. You can ask me anything."

Her heart was about to burst. She could barely maintain her composure. "Wow. Great. I'll do that, then. Messages. Later. Oh! Your name's pretty, too. I shoulda said- Sorry. I like it. Honest. Sorry."

* * *

It was like a dream for Parvati. She had to slap herself in the face a few times to confirm her reality, her cabin was filled with squeals. Parvati could hardly leave her datapad; she has constantly checked her messages between Junlei back and forth, even when there were no notifications if new messages. The things that they had discussed about revolved around the cosmos, and it only made her feelings for Junlei grew. The exchange continued until Junlei sent her a poem, and the lovestruck mechanic could not get her head straight on its context. She spent a long time prancing about the Unreliable figuring out, deleting messages that she would have sent, until she stumbled upon the Captain.

The Captain has been oddly dismissive whenever Parvati brought up Junlei. It has been this way since Parvati first talked about her, and the behavior only amplified after she met Junlei in person. She had ordered Parvati to follow close to her on their outings, and on the Unreliable, she checked on Parvati more frequently than usual, with more physical contact somehow. To Parvati, maybe this was her way of protecting her, and she buried any doubts about the Captain's behavior.

"Hey, Captain? Can I get your temperature real quick?" She smiled passionately and got closer to Parvati, who backed away just slightly.

"Sure."

"So, Junlei and I been talking some? Through messages? I got 'em here on my datapad. And, well..."

The mere mention of her name vanished the Captain's smile entirely.

"She sent me a poem. One she wrote her own self, I'm pretty sure." Parvati caught the Captain's eyes fading off any life, and her expression became emotionless. She was not sure if she should continue. "...I don't know if I should read into it. Because poems are all symbolic and such, right? It's... not so good. But real sweet. "

"Get to the point." The Captain's voice was low and rasp, almost harsh.

"It's about this engine that's been shaking itself apart. Then this lady mechanic comes by and lays one hand on it. The trouble goes away. It sings. I don't want to get too hopeful. But I'm wondering if maybe she's the engine and I'm the lady? It's a real romantic poem. Made my chest hurt kinda."

"Sounds like she likes you." It should be reassuring to hear that coming from the Captain, but at the moment, Parvati was more afraid to hear it. If anything, the Captain sounds annoyed.

"I don't know where it's leading yet. Or if I'm misinterpreting." Parvati hoped inside that it may help to lighten the tension. "I'm not much interested in... physical stuff. Never have been. Leastways not like other folk seem to be. It's not that I can't? I just don't care for it."

Parvati felt her eyebrows furrow, and her shoulder stooped. "It's been a problem, in the past. The folk who wanted to be with me, back in the vale? They didn't- They said I was cold."

The Captain smiled again, and she firmly placed her hands on Parvati's shoulders as she always does. "You're about the warmest person I ever met. To hell with them."

Parvati heaved out a small sigh, and just that gesture and statement had her feeling heartfelt gratitude. "Thanks, Captain. That makes me feel a touch better." She felt a sudden strong surge of courage and determination from the Captain, and holding another deep breath, she opened the other message sent to her. Parvati scanned through the contents of the message, and she felt her head spin. Old friends... got to thinking... Isabelle? Who's Isabelle?

They were close, and more than friends close.

The strong smell of alcohol filled her nostrils as soon as Parvati set foot in the Last Hope bar. She was nervous, but with the Captain's guidance, she felt safe as she walked through the occupied tables with the customers' eyes on them until they sat down at a vacant spot. Parvati was thankful and touched that the Captain ordered wine for her, remembering that the smell of beer made her sick. She was the one who practically begged the Captain to bring here here, to 'clear her mind' from the bottom of the glass. Parvati downed the entirety of the glass, suffering from occasional burns from trying to intoxicate herself. She let her floodgates open, and blabbered continuously on her relationship with Junlei. She could not remember vividly, but she remembered the Captain's hand holding hers, and she was quick to withdraw her hands from hers. Before long, she had called for a second glass, and everything became a blur.

"Do you think I should ask her on a- a date?"

"No way."

"But- but why not?"

"I don't think you two are meant to be."

Parvati was not sure at the time if what she saw was reality or her intoxication, but the Captain was speaking in a dead serious tone, and her eyes were soulless once more.

"Yeah, well... you're not the boss of me! Even if you are! I'm gonna do it soon as... soon as I sober up. Probably. Eventually."

That was the last thing Parvati remembered before she passed out.

* * *

The date was set in motion the moment when Parvati woke up the next morning. She was determined to make it happen, right on the Unreliable, no matter what. On her next few outings with the Captain, Parvati made her own preparations without her knowledge.

With the favor of the kind informant Gladys, Parvati was able to obtain a Classic Rose-ish beauty basket, a sweet smelling scent that she has never smelled in Edgewater, to keep any smell of engine or sweat away on her date. Secondly, Parvati managed to get her hands on a Dustback Casserole at Stellar Bay. She thanked under her breath when the Captain almost tried to blow the chef's brains out for three thousand bits, before he came up with a more reasonable price that the Captain was willing to pay for. Parvati had some luck in getting the famed Ersatz Sweetheart cake from what remained of Rizzo's facility in Cascadia. Finally, the Captain was generous when they reached Celeste Jolicoeur's Haberdashery in Byzantium, and she bought her an outfit that was out of her ordinary rags which she worries if it was out of her league.

"You look beautiful in that." The Captain reassured Parvati, as she gazed passionately at her in the changing room. Parvati could not help but blush.

Finally came the day where Parvati would have her very first date in her life. It felt like eternity, and she was worried that she might never see the day, but it finally came. Parvati made sure to soak in the bath with her new soap longer in the bath, dolled up with extra makeup to match her outfit. Parvati prepared and checked on their meal almost a hundred times, before the Captain showed up in the dining area, with a surprised look on her face.

"What's going on here?"

"A-Ah! Captain! I invited Junlei to the ship for our first date today, hope you would not mind!"

The Captain had her face drained of all life, and the pupils in her eyes darted around vigorously. Parvati was at her wit's end from the Captain's reaction. She had gone through lengths to prepare this, and the Captain can destroy it all right now.

"Please... this is important to me."

The Captain's blank eyes pierced right through Parvati.

"Fine." After a long unbearable tension, the Captain stormed off towards her quarters with a word. Parvati could have sworn that she saw the Captain's hands clenched to a fist, her knuckles turning pure white. Parvati watched her Captain disappear in worry, but she would have to put aside those thoughts for now.

* * *

The engineer-turned-captain was just as beautiful even with her mechanic fatigues and tar on her face. The first few introductions were the toughest for Parvati while they navigated through the ship to the dining area, but Junlei always made sure that it flowed smoothly. Parvati never knew a comical side to Junlei as she exaggerated her emotions when wolfing down the Dustback Casserole, nearly on the verge of her tears when she finished the meal. They shared the sweetheart cake together, Parvati nearly fainted when their hands brushed, blood rushing to her head when she tried to brush it off with a smile. For whatever time they had left, they spent chatting... just about anything, and it way way better than sending messages through datapads.

Finally, they stopped their banter, and Junlei's gazed into Parvati's eyes. Her voice was at her most passionate that Parvati has ever heard.

"Parvati, this has been a wonderful time for me. It has been long time since I've had such great time... not dealing with consoles and engines."

Parvati chuckled shyly.

"Listen... I just wanna tell you that I-"

Junlei's eyes widened, her voice and motion cut off and frozen completely as if someone pressed a pause button. A bright red glow formed right in the middle of her chest, which burned into a hole. Slowly but surely, Parvati witnessed the horror in front of her, as Junlei melted and disintegrated into dust right in front of her. Parvati's mind could barely process the nightmare right in her eyes, until she saw the Captain standing in the hallway, with a Bolter pistol in her hand.

"Wh-wh-wh..." Parvati muttered frantically, gasping for air while the Captain stalked her way to the dining room. Once the urgency of the situation hit Parvati, she practically scrambled out of her seat, and pointed the dining knife at her Captain.

"Wh-What the fuck! You- you killed her! You killed the light of my life!"

The Captain did not faze, instead she only inched closer towards Parvati, causing her to back away slowly. "Back off! Back off or I swear I don't know what I'll do!" Every fiber within the mechanic scream for her to escape from the ship and never turn back, but the ashes of her love on the ground lit a flame within her, calling for her vengeance. The Captain's eyes remained fixated on Parvati, getting ever closer to the mechanic who knew not how much she was trembling.

Once the Captain finally crossed Parvati's line of decision, the mechanic struck the knife forward. It was too slow and sluggish for the Captain, and she dodged Parvati's attack with ease. Seizing her opening, the Captain swooped in, disarmed Parvati of the dining knife and mobilized the mechanic's movements.

"No! Let me go! You killed her..! You killed her! Why did you kill her! Why did you kill her..." Parvati screams turned into sobs while the Captain forcibly dragged her towards her quarters, her vision blurring with tears as she watched herself getting further from the dining hall.

Parvati saw her world spin, and her back landed on something soft and cushy. Before Parvati could react, the Captain straddled on top of her, and her lips came crashing down on Parvati's. She could feel the tongue invade her inner mouth, feeling every corner until they had to break away for air. The mechanic used every ounce of her strength to push the Captain off her, but she was forced back down on her bed.

"Why?! Why would you kill her? She was the one good thing in my life and you took her away from me!" Parvati could no longer suppress her tears.

"If only you knew... if only you felt what I felt to see the person I love only to have them love another..."

Parvati's eyes widened. The revelation had her processing everything she had just went through in her mind.

"I love you, Parvati! The person who loves you is me! I protected you from Reed, brought you away from that shit-hole, took care of you and brought you around the starts! Yet you chose someone else who knew nothing about you or your existence before!"

The Captain was on the verge of tears herself. Parvati's face was tear-ridden, not even aware that the Captain was gently wiping them away.

"But she didn't deserve to die... Junlei didn't deserve any of this!"

The Captain ripped the silk of Parvati's clothes, revealing her well-toned body. With swift hands, the Captain bound Parvati's hands together with her belt, restricting her from any movement.

"Fuck Junlei. I'll show you how much I love you." The Captain spoke almost seductively, her fingers working at the buttons of her own clothes. Parvati's heartbeat picked up pace when she realized what was about to happen, and she struggled against her binds with all her might. The Captain watched upon Parvati futile attempts and smirked, tossing aside her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. Parvati feel her face heat up, turning away instinctively. The Captain was not having any of it, tilting Parvati's head back by her chin, forcing her to watch.

"Please... please don't do this. You know what I said about being physical. Please..."

The Captain hushed Parvati's desperate pleas, caressing her face gently.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." The Captain reassured Parvati in her gentle loving voice, her hands slipping underneath Parvati's undergarments. Her fingers fluttered against her nipples, jerking Parvati's entire body when they come into contact. Parvati's reactions pleases the Captain, and she discards Parvati of her remaining clothing. The mechanic tries to cover her bare body, but the Captain holds her down, feasting her lustful eyes on every inch of her body. She has never felt such shame and embarrassment in her life, and just in that moment she begged for death.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, Parvati. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Parvati shook her head, trying her best to block out all the sweet whispers that the Captain was seeding. She felt sick at what was being done to her, yet her body was heating up from waves of pleasurable sensations coursing through her. Like a puppet, the Captain made Parvati's body twitched in all the ways she desired, the arousal that Parvati was unaware of building up from her core to her entire body. The Captain's fingers snaked her away from her breasts to her hips and torso, until they gently caressed at Parvati's nether lips. Just the slightest contact had Parvati trembling, a shiver running through her spine.

Parvati bites down on her lips hard to suppress her voice while the Captain's index finger rubbed circles around her clit, teasing her as long as she could. Without warning, the Captain slipped a finger into her, a moan finally slipping from Parvati. The Captain grinned, delighted at Parvati's response to her touches.

"Let me hear more of your lovely voice, Parvati."

"I... I hate you..." Parvati muttered between breaths, in denial of the pleasure she has received.

The Captain slipped in another finger as if in spite, and Parvati let out another louder moan. Her fingers explored Parvati's inner walls, searching every nook and cranny while Parvati writhed and squirmed under her. Slowly, the Captain's slipped a third finger in, and picked up the pace, along with Parvati's heart rate. To add to the pleasure, the Captain groped her left breast, the sensations searing throughout her entire body. Sweat was running down faster than when Parvati exercised or deal with manual labor.

No one in her life has ever touched her this way before, not even herself, and it was only a matter of time before Parvati reached her first ever climax. Her back arched forward and her pelvis thrusted closer towards the Captain's fingers, enabling them to reach her deepest depths. Parvati came on the Captain's fingers, her juices flooded and covered them. While she slowly pulled them out, Parvati body was still twitching from the otherworldly feeling that she felt for the first time in her life. The Captain sucked on her stained fingers, savoring the taste of Parvati.

"Sweeter than I ever imagined." The Captain watched the mechanic, calming down from short breaths. "We're not quite done yet, Parvati. In fact, we've only just started."

The Captain finally got up from Parvati, her attention now turned to a storage compartment in the room. When reality finally returned to Parvati, she tugged at the belt binding her wrists, and she felt them coming loose. Parvati peeked at where the Captain was, and she was still busy rummaging through the contents. With the remaining strength, Parvati wriggled her wrists fiercely back and forth, until it was finally loose enough for her hands to come free. There were marks on her wrists, but Parvati could not care about that now. She made a break for the exit.

It wouldn't open.

The door is locked, and the biometrics only recognized the Captain and the Captain solely.

"You really think I'd be this careless?" The sinister voice came from behind. Parvati recognized a tinge of anger in her tone. Strong arms seized her from her back faster than she could react, turning Parvati around and pinned her against the door.

The Captain's eyes flickered between rage and passion. "I see now that your love has to be earned. Don't worry. When we're done, you will love only me."

* * *

Parvati lost all sense of time in the room. She felt nothing but fantastical pleasure as the Captain continued working her, sexual experiences that she never even knew off. The Captain has used every toy she had, every position she knew of, and the pleasures they felt never stopped coming. The Captain continues thrusting her hips, surges of pleasure emitting each time she moved from the dildo connecting them together. The room was cluttered with the toys that they used, accompanied by the strong smell of sex, serving only to fuel their desires further. Parvati was no longer bounded by restrains, but the thought of escaping was already long gone in her head. She could not get enough of the feeling that the Captain has given her, and only the Captain can give her.

The two women can feel their climax coming close, and the two wrapped their arms and legs together in a passionate embrace while the Captain pumped at an unforgiving pace.

"Tell me you love me, Parvati. Tell me you love me. Say it!"

"Hah... I... I love you!" The mechanic barely managed a coherent sentence.

The final climax spun Parvati's head, taking her around the stars and back. She gripped onto the Captain tightly, who in turn, bit her hard at the side of her neck, drawing blood. When the two came down from their high, the Captain captured Parvati's mouth once more possessively, and this time Parvati returned the kiss. Her body was completely conditioned by the Captain throughout the entire ordeal to crave and respond only to her touch, her love. Memories of Junlei was thrown far at the back of her mind, fading into a distant memory.

"I love you, Parvati."

"I love you... my Captain."

The Captain watched the stars in her quarters on her bed, the mechanic sleeping soundly next to her, her arms over her like protection. Occasionally, she would let out intelligible murmurs in her sleep, and the Captain chuckled to herself. The mechanic was absolutely adorable. She admired the numerous marks and hickeys that she has deliberately given her on her body, a sign of her belonging.

Parvati belonged to her, and her only. She will never let her leave her side.

With that thought, the Captain, wrapped her arms around the sleeping mechanic once more, as she fell asleep from watching the stars, and her lover in her embrace.


End file.
